Satisfied
by Pudge and Puddin
Summary: A Lams fanfic with Mullette and Jeffmads. Short side note: Hamilton's mom is still alive and he never had an affair with Maria Reynolds. It may not be too original plot wise but I'll do what I can. Also, the lams doesn't begin in the first chapter so you'll just have to "wait for it". Rated T for some kissing and bad language later on.
1. Prologue

**_OK._ Before the story starts, I'm going to say that this is my very first fanfic, and may not be very good at all. Also, my 'r' key is really bad so if some words are missing an 'r' I'm sorry, my keyboard hates me.**

The hurricane came.

Devastation reigned.

Everybody died.

The bodies littered the streets.

Everybody dead, except his mother, himself and 20 others.

All those people…

He knew every one of them

And he woke up.

Alexander Hamilton shot up in his bed, the world spinning, gasping for air and a scream caught in his throat. A lightning bolt split the sky in two, while Alexander let a bit of his scream out through his lips.

Shaking away his fear, he turned to the sleeping form of his mother across the room. The damp rag on her forehead cooling her down wasn't cool anymore and Alex frowned.

He scooped up the cloth and dipped it in cold water he had gotten from their always next to empty fridge. Gently placing it back on his mother's head, he did a recap of how long she had had the fever.

4 days. A couple of days before when they had finally arrived in New York, his mother had gotten terribly sick. He was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter at this point.

After tomorrow, he would be going King's College and couldn't be by his mother's side at all times. The truth worried him to death.

Crawling back into his small bed, he tried to fall back asleep, despite flinching at every sound the sky made. But only out of pure exhaustion did he finally fall back into the hands of sleep, still worrying about his mother.


	2. Chapter 1

Alex walked alone through the streets. He shuddered at the cold weather and the fact his mother was home alone. He stopped at the open door to a bar, pondering if he would go inside. Seeing how much change he had, which was pretty much all he had, Alex walked through the doors and sat down at a table near the back.

Though he couldn't do this too often, he decided he needed a diversion. But even with his new distraction, he couldn't forget his mother. "A Sam Adams, please." Alex asked the bartender with a distant and wistful tone.

"SHOWTIME, SHOWTIME! WHAT?!" The call made him come back down to earth, and had come from a group of three men on the other side of the bar, which looked around his age. He smiled. They seemed very interesting and had peaked his interest. Alex examined each person closely, so if he were to meet them in the future, he would know.

The one that looked the oldest was tall and muscular, with a blue bandana tied around his head and looked drunker than the rest of them. The next one had a bunch of curly brown hair tied in a bun in the back of his head and a heavy French accent.

The most sober looking of them had a ponytail of curly hair, tied messily. His face was covered in freckles, like the sky at night, full of constellations. His eyes a color he couldn't describe, but they were too extraordinary to describe in words anyway.

Alex had only realized he was staring when the man was staring back at him with a skeptical, but curious expression. The stranger whispered to his drunken friends with a mischievous smile, and they started to walk toward him with inquisitive eyes.

"Hello. Mind if we join you?" said the freckled faced stranger with a smirk.

"No, not at all." Alex replied, a bit excited people were talking to him.

"John Laurens. And who might you be?"

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, John Laurens, sir. Alexander Hamilton."

Suddenly, Laurens burst into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach like he couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, sir. Have I said something funny?" Alex asked, a bit confused.

"No, I'M sorry. It's just, usually people don't call me 'sir'"

"I'll remember that for any interaction we may have in the future."

Laurens chuckled. He introduced his bandana friend as Hercules Mulligan and the french one with a really long name that he couldn't pronounce, as Lafayette.

"We go by last names and if it's ok, I'm going to ask you to stop acting all formal as well. It's making me look bad." Laurens said while winking

Alex's smile grew wider as he replied with "Ok"

Mulligan and Lafayette were talking amongst themselves, but Alex couldn't make any sense out of it because the words were so slurred. Alex smiled even bigger.

"So where do you go to school?" Alex asked.

"We all go to King's college." Lauren's replied

"Is should have known. Its one of the only schools around."

"So you go to King's too?"

"Yah."

"What are you studying?"

"Law. Planning on being a lawyer."

"Isn't that a lot of work?"

"Yes. I had to write a 30 page essay to get in, but sadly I only wrote 51 pages. I was aiming for 85, but I couldn't stretch it out that far."

"You wrote a 51 page essay just to get in?'

"It that unusual?"

"A bit, yes, but now I see why you go here."

Laurens gave him a cheerful smile and Alex couldn't help but smile back. "Lettts gou to da nexxt ber!" Lafayette shouted randomly. Both he and Mulligan stood up shakily and tried to put their coats back on, but with no success.

"You want to come with us Hamilton?" Laurens asked a bit eagerly. "Sur-" Alex started. He checked the time. Two hours had passed since he had left. Alex hurriedly grabbed his coat, paid the bartender and said in a rush to a confused Laurens, "Sorry, maybe next time. Have a good night!"

Alex streaked down the sidewalk in the direction of his apartment as Lauren's, Mulligan and Lafayette walked out of the bar.

"Lerts guuu!" Mulligan and Lafayette called as the raised their fists in the air.

"Lets just go home. You two seem to have had enough to drink already."

"BOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 2

Laurens stood in the doorway of the bar, dazed as Hamilton ran down the street like he just realized he left the stove on. Laurens watched his silhouette grow smaller in the distance, until it vanished.

Hamilton seemed like an interesting character and Laurens wanted to get to know him as much as he could've at the moment, because he knew Hamilton wouldn't be in any of his classes.

Mulligan and Lafayette were shouting gibberish about wanting to drink more and that they were going to the next bar. Laurens sighed. Without anyone to talk to, drinking with _them_ wouldn't be anymore fun than drinking with a couple of non-stop talking babies.

"Lets just go home. You two seem to have had enough to drink already."

"BOOOOOOOOO!" Laurens grabbed both of them by an arm and practically dragged them back to the dorm. _I hope we meet again, Hamilton._

Alex ran down the street almost at his apartment. _How could I have forgotten? Why am I such a horrible son? She's SICK. She may be DYING and there I go, off to a bar to FORGET ABOUT HER. WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!?_

Alex bursts through the front door, out of breath and starting to break a sweat. His mother is laying in her bed, unmoving. Alex's stomach drops as he runs to her side.

When he is close enough, Alex can see that she is breathing and he starts to relax. However, Alex takes her pulse anyway just in case. Her heart beats like a drum.

He exhales with relief. _She's ok, everything is ok._ Alex slumps to the floor by he bed, to relieved to noticed his mother; eyes flutter open.

"Alex?"

Alexander turns his head swiftly look at his mother, He gives he a soft smile

"Yes mom?"

"If you don't mind. Could you please get me a glass of water?"

"Yes, absolutely, of course mom!" Alex stumbled for words as he shot up from where he was sitting and sprinted away at full speed toward the kitchen. He could hear his mother laughing at the whole endeavor from the kitchen.

He grimaced at her scratchy and hoarse voice, knowing water wouldn't help her throat at all. When entered the bedroom again with the water, he could tell that she also knew she wasn't getting any better and that anything that they had or could afford wouldn't help her either.

Behind their casual and slightly cheery exteriors, they were very grim and both knew there was very little hope for her. _She's going to survive this, she'll be ok. SHE HAS TO BE._

Soon after getting her the water, she fell asleep with Alex back to his place by her bed. Slowly, he stood up, and trudged over to his own bed. He stayed up for most of the night, but he was thinking about his time at the bar.

 _It was nice to talk to people my age but i can't do that anymore. Next time, I'm going to turn them down. If there_ is _a next time._ Alex rolled over _. That Laurens guy. He was pretty cute. The way he smiled would get anyone to smile back and he just seemed like an all around cool guy and friend. Friends… That sounds really nice._

 **In case you guys didn't get it, anything in the italics is a thought. Anyway, this chapter was a bit short and I'm sorry for that. To be honest, I really didn't think people were really going to read this and it makes me happy to see that people are taking the time to read my fanfiction. Thank you so much for reading and putting up with the slow paced story. See you guys next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

Alex woke up from his restless sleep at three in the morning. Three hours until school started. All due to his mind's alarm clock, which was set to ring every time he wasn't working or when his mind decided it needed to do work.

So he was always up early and staying up late, memorizing textbooks and looking after his mother. He got out of bed and started his usual school routine. Alex grabbed his bag, put it on the chair nearest to the door, and crossed the kitchen to find something to eat (which usually wasn't very much of anything).

He got dressed out of yesterday's clothes and did anything that could help his mom through the day without him. When he was sure he had done everything in his power to do, he slipped on a sweatshirt, slung his bag over his shoulder and took one last glance over his shoulder in regret.

 _I'm leaving her to fend for herself in a battle she can't win. The only thing that i can give her is my company and I'm leaving. I'm horrible. But she's going to survive. She's going to be perfectly fine very soon. She HAS to._

By now Alex was walking down the street in the direction of King's college, covered with an emotional rain cloud of regret and worry. It was a thirty minute walk to the school and he had spent twenty minutes getting ready for school.

Alex had 2 hours, 9 minutes and 57 seconds to work on… Something… 51 seconds. 49. Alex walked a little faster, wanting to do something. Write, to be specific, but the library as always closed on the first day. Before he knew it, Alex was standing at the school's closed gates 2 hours early.

He sighed. Alex walked over to a nearby bench and just started to think. _Why is my mind always full of numbers? Every day, numbers. But then again, I have an alarm clock in my brain that tells me to work all the time so I can't really say numbers are the weirdest thing. And besid-_

"Hey! Hamilton!" Someone was talking to him? No. But his thought process was interrupted. Why was anyone here this early? He checked the time. Of course, the time passed quickly so he had been sitting there for approximately thirty minutes. _Numbers…_

"Uh, Hamilton?" someone asked.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Alex questioned.

"Um…. John Laurens? We met at the bar yesterday?"

"Oh! Hi!" Alex said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, which apparently wasn't a lot.

"Is something wrong?" Laurens asked while taking a seat next to him.

"It's fine. don't worry about it."

"I will anyways, even if you tell me not to. So, what's wrong?"

"Fine. It's just that my mother has a fever and I'm worried about her. But she's going to be fine. She going to be ok..." Alex trailed off.

Laurens was going to question Alex more but was cut of by a loud shout.

The voice had a heavy French accent and it said, "Well, well! If it isn't Hamilton!" Alex jumped slightly by the loud outburst. "Don't be Scared, it's just Lafayette." Laurens whispered. "And Mulligan." he added.

"Hi." Alex said a bit awkwardly. He was still shaken by Lafayette's loud entrance. "Bonjour, mon amie!" Lafayette trilled.

"English Laf. I don't understand French and I don't know if Hamilton understands either."

"Va te faire foutre." Laf said under his breath

Alex couldn't help but laugh. Lafayette turned towards him curious.

"Parlez-vous français?"

"Oui." Alex replied and Laf couldn't help but smile. Mulligan stood there, baffled.

"There's another one?! Laf, what did you say?" Mulligan asked

"Nothing~"

"You obviously said something, and by Hamilton's reaction, I'm pretty sure it wasn't nice."

"Bien sûr, ce n'était pas!" Lafayette exclaimed with a laugh.

"STOP TALKING IN FRENCH YOU ALIEN!" Mulligan lunged after Lafayette, who had already already broken into a run, predicting Mulligans next move, like he did this all the time.

"Vous êtes un toast." Lafayette taunted

"Ok, that was just completely random." Alex interrupted, trying to contain his laughter.

Mulligan, Lafayette and Laurens all turned toward him. Clearly, Lafayette was trying to hold in his amusement as much as Alex was.

"What did he say?" Laurens asked, confused.

"You are toast." Alex replied as he and Lafayette burst into a fit of snickers

"Seriously?!" Mulligan complained. They had been laughing and playfully arguing for about an hour, all while Alex stole glances at Laurens. He smiled. _His smile really is contagious. He's even cuter when he laughs. Wait, what? Nevermind. I'll think about that later. There's something I'm forgetting, isn't there._ And then it hit Alex."Work…"

"What?" Laurens questioned, turning to look at him.

"I need to work on something. Anything." by now Alex was muttering to himself. "When do classes start?" he asked, a bit eagerly.

"Um… 20 minutes." Laurens replied, looking at his watch.

"Ok. Good." Alex sighed, relaxing a bit.

"Before you run off again, can you give one of us your number? Because we were thinking about going to lunch together and I wanted to ask if you wanted to some with us."

 _Turn them down. We agreed on this._

"Sorry, I can't go to lunch with you but I _can_ give you my number." Alex replied. He pulled out a piece of paper and scrawled his number on it in big, elegant letters.

"Thanks Hamilton." Laurens said warmly. Alex turned away, his face slightly flushed, and said,

"No problem." before running off to class.

My French Dictionary

Bonjour, mon amie= Good morning, my friend

Va te faire foutre= Fuck off

Parlez-vous français= Do you speak French?

Oui= Yes

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas= Of course, it wasn't

Vous êtes un toast= You are toast! (as in bread you stick in a toaster. IDK ok? Laf can say what he wants to say.)

 **Hi! Thanks for waiting for another chapter. I am currently out of school right now because of a fever and I thought it was a perfect time to crank out a new chapter! OK, my judgement is not always the best and I was in the mood to write so I did. I don't need further explanation. I don't have a schedule that I update on so I'm just updating whenever I can. Sorry about that. This is the longest chapter so far! It took me a couple of days to finish it because I love to procrastinate but it is finally done. Now, on to the next one! Also, every time I use a French word I'm going to be putting it in a dictionary at the bottom so you don't have to search it up.**


End file.
